MicroNations Fandom:Chat/Logs/03 March 2014
02:48:18 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 02:48:43 -!- Sactage has left Special:Chat. 02:56:44 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 02:57:30 Greetings Robot. 02:58:21 !updatelogs 02:58:22 Sabovia: Logs updated (Added 5 lines to log page). Next automatic log will be in 3600 seconds. 03:21:17 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 03:40:14 -!- Lycanation has joined Special:Chat 03:40:40 -!- Lycanation has left Special:Chat. 03:41:27 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 03:41:42 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Gr%C3%A9mmian/Administrator_Notice 03:43:06 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 03:45:50 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 03:49:54 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 04:30:39 -!- Lycanation has joined Special:Chat 04:31:17 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 04:31:30 What do you think of the new rules? 04:31:38 -!- Grémmian has joined Special:Chat 04:31:46 Hello 04:31:52 Hello! 04:31:57 Hello! 04:32:12 Chats buggy for me. 04:32:16 Lyca? 04:32:50 But yes, we are sick and tired of quite a bit of recent happenings, and we think the most common annoyances should be bannable now. 04:33:03 I agree. 04:33:19 Lyca, care to share your views on the matter? 04:34:12 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_fort 04:34:16 I really like these. 04:34:45 I've been planning to build one on my Minecraft server 04:35:40 Back. 04:35:57 I think those rules are needed. 04:36:14 I hate my internet right now. 04:36:22 There's no doubt that they'll be passed. 04:36:46 We still need votes from the rest of the team. 04:36:51 Who's remaining? 04:36:55 We still need votes from the rest of the team. 04:37:03 I got you the first time 04:37:08 Sorry, was AFK 04:37:15 What would you like my opinion on? 04:37:17 Sorry, chat's buggy and I can't see some things I write. 04:37:27 So I repeat them just in case. 04:37:29 So I repeat them just in case. 04:37:32 BRB 04:37:33 User blog:Grémmian/Administrator Notice 04:38:38 tl;dr 04:39:08 You have to read it 04:39:12 It's very important 04:39:25 I'm too lazy, just give me the run down 04:39:38 Gremmian, if you will. 04:39:55 Alrighty 04:40:15 You will be blocked if you engage in cyberwar 04:40:29 I don't do cyberwars anyway 04:40:45 You will have your page(s) deleted if it is fiction or ridiculous. If you complain, you are blocked. 04:40:54 Indeed. 04:41:19 Soooo 04:41:21 No solicitation, copyright infringement, lying, slander, or uglifying the site. 04:41:21 Essentially 04:41:34 No more RepublicofMiniWadiya, essentially? 04:41:35 Your pages don't belong to you after you submit them. 04:41:54 We respect US copyright law and will ban people for violating it 04:42:06 Or otherwise munging things up 04:42:07 Shouldn't we also respect UK copyright? 04:42:19 The Wikia servers are in the United States. 04:42:22 Since alot of the users are from the UK. 04:42:27 Therefore, California and US law apply. 04:42:42 Most of what is protected under UK law is protected under US law as well. 04:42:53 Fare enough. 04:42:58 Dam.. 04:43:01 Fair enough. 04:43:03 What's the difference between California and US law...? 04:43:15 State law is separate from Federal 04:43:32 Both affect the conduct of web servers 04:43:34 Sooooooooo is California especially different or something? 04:43:35 and copyright 04:44:07 California is subordinate, but it has other laws that don't apply in other states. It still has to respect federal law, though 04:45:05 Is Wikia located in California? 04:45:13 Their servers are, yes 04:45:32 http://geoip.flagfox.net/?ip=199.27.73.131&host=micronations.wikia.com 04:46:06 There should also be rule stating that "Micronational" copyright laws do not apply, what's stopping me copyrighting Microball under Sabovian law? 04:46:18 (Apart from Micronational flags) 04:46:40 Basically, in closing, we are implementing these rules, and if you say we are fascists or evil dictators we will block you accordingly 04:47:09 " if you say we are fascists or evil dictators we will block you accordingly" just like Facists and Evil Dictators would do, I'm kidding. 04:47:12 Sabovian law only applies in Sabovia. 04:47:16 Indeed. 04:47:36 Apart from flags 04:47:44 I own the Sabovian flag. 04:48:37 Unless you are a lunatic like Tallini with the idea of "Jus Cerebri Electronici", the national law applied to a website is from the country the server is in. 04:48:59 Indeed. 04:50:45 -!- Lycanation has left Special:Chat. 04:53:11 -!- Grémmian has left Special:Chat. 04:59:24 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 06:26:38 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 06:26:42 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 20:53:35 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 2014 03 03